


The Real King Of Gotham (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The real King Of Gotham.





	The Real King Of Gotham (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Zsasz is the (hairless) cat and the Bat Signal is for Manbat a bat who dresses up as a man to fight crime.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNILlHdAThD768PhuXKmtD-q4mqAEv1xq2T9Yz5mg7gm8nz7ns-HZH_tIGYTp5dIg?key=WUFTQ3pra3dSZFhRQktwY1A1NVpIVWtzdGlVTnhn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
